


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire David, Vampire Hunter, Vampire Hunter Daniel, Weapons, max just wants to protect his dad, neil is the only one that knows about daniel, probably a blood kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Daniel is a vampire hunter, killing vampires to support his religious cause. He travels to a summer camp called Camp Campbell, where he suspects a vampire lives. What he doesn't suspect is the optimistic, happy-go-lucky, and adorable camp counselor to be the one he's hunting.





	1. ~1~

Daniel sighed as his white car pulled into the campsite. He sighed, looking down at the help wanted ad in the newspaper in the passenger's seat. He surely could've just snuck around at night instead of taking the job, but it would be a lot easier to be able to freely walk around the camp instead of sneaking. Exhaling slowly, he opened the car door. He stepped out and dusted off the white button down he was wearing and headed to what looked like the councilor's cabin.

Standing outside were two adults, one male and one female. The female one was obviously pissed off, yelling a bit into the man's face. The man seemed to just listen along with a very small smile on his face. He cleared his throat as he approached to grab his attention. The two turned around, and the way they reacted was totally different. The girl looked surprised and unamused both at once, while the man smiled brightly and waved. Daniel took note of the way the two reacted. He put on a quick smile.

"Hello! I assume you're Daniel?" The man said happily, holding his hand out. Daniel noticed the bandages around his hand that trailed up to his elbow. He didn't ask about it, he just shook his hand.

"That I am!" He said, smiling. He turned to the girl and held his hand out. She huffed but shook his hand for a moment. "Name's Gwen."

Daniel took note of how unenthusiastic she was about meeting him. Was she a pessimist, or just pissed off from earlier? He didn't know, but that was something for later. He still had to do his interview, so that was his top priority. He didn't buy expensive plane tickets just to fail the interview. But based on the location and the fact that there only seemed to be 2 adults on the camp grounds, he figured he had little competition. 

"Great! Now, if you'll just follow me we can get your interview started! It shouldn't take long, 7 minutes at most." The man said. He still didn't know his name. He'd figure it out soon enough. The two walked into the cabin, which smelled like car freshener. David sat down on a green couch, while Daniel sat on a chair of the same color.

"So Daniel, how good are you with kids? Have you had experience with them before?" David asked, pulling out a clipboard from seemingly nowhere. Well time to lie his way through this-

"I've babysit a few times before. They almost all the time did what I said. I'd say I'm great with kids." He said, forcing a smile. David scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"Before we go on, may I ask your name?" Daniel asked. David looked confused, then laughed nervously.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought I told you! I'm David." He said, smiling. Daniel remembered his cheerfulness.

The questions kept coming, and when he answered David scribbled something down on the paper on the clipboard. Time went by fast and soon enough, they were done. 

"Ok! I think I've decided. You're hired!" He said, standing. Daniel smiled a bit. 

"Thank you so much, David!" He said, matching the other man's enthusiasm. 

David continued to show him around, smiling and waving and monitoring the kids they passed. He got a few glares from kids but none of them talked to him. Well, except for one.

"Well great, we have another shithead councilor to deal with." The small kid said. Daniel looked down to see the boy. He wore a blue hoodie with a yellow shirt under it. He had a big tuft of black, curly hair on his head. Daniel looked down at his neck, like he always does when he investigates an area. He couldn't see it due to the hood around his neck.

"Language, Max!" David said as they passed. Daniel watched as the boy scoffed at him, then he spun on his heel and walking towards a tall boy and a cyan-haired girl. Daniel ran up to catch up with David. He just then noticed the bandana around his neck. He might've got bit. It's too early to say, but he's not out ruling that him and Max could be vampires. He sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long!! I hope you enjoy :)


	2. ~2~

Daniel woke up with marker on his face and two little dots on his neck. He didn't notice his neck until he was going into the shower. His first thought was that he was bit, but when he trailed his hands over it he noticed it was 2 marker dots over indents in his skin.

 

 _Someone tried to bite me,_ he thought to himself.  _They just weren't strong enough._

 

This made him think that the vampire was a child, who wasn't strong enough to bite through his skin. He sighed, but stepped into the shower.

 

His thoughts were jumbled, as he was thinking who it may be. Max was a strong candidate, as he wore the same hoodie hiding his neck every day. Neil was also someone he could think about, with his turtleneck around his neck hiding where he could've been bit. Preston could be as well. He sighed, then remembered David. He could be one but he should know how to properly bite someone. He was 24, after all. Maybe it was a warning?

 

He shook the thoughts away as he finished his shower. He needed to pull off his happy, loving persona. He dried his hair and remembered he forgot his clothes in his cabin. He groaned and tied the white towel around his waist and prayed that it didn't fall. He stepped out and was met with David's face.

 

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" He apologized, stepping out of the way.

 

"It's fine." Daniel replied, walking down the hall. He could feel David still watching him as he turned into his room. He shut the door and leaned back against it. Why was David standing outside the door? Was he waiting to tell him something? If he did, why did he move out of the way instead of telling him? He didn't ask more about it. He instead just finished getting dressed, and stepped outside. When he was done David was already taking the kids by the dock. Almost all of them wore life vests, except for Max. Gwen was relaxing on a lawn chain, reading a magazine. Daniel assumed she was tanning as he approached the dock. 

 

"Oh, hello Daniel! We were having a swim day today, since the temperature is so great!" He said happily. Daniel couldn't help but stare a bit ah his chest. David noticed.

 

"Daniel..?" He said, snapping him from his thoughts. Daniel looked away, a blush creeping onto his face.

 

"S-Sorry." He mumbled. "I'm a bit underdressed, aren't I..?" He said, regaining his composure. David chuckled a bit.

 

"Do you have swimwear? If not, you can surely wear your boxers." He said with a smile. Daniel nodded and walked behind a tree, then stripped down to his black boxers. When he came back David was looking him up and down.

 

"Se something you like?" He teased, shoving him playfully. It was David's turn to blush.

 

"Whatever.. Nurf! Get off of him!" David said, ran off to push Nurf off of Space Kid, who was under the water. 

 

_He didn't deny it. Why didn't he deny it? Does he like me? I mean, I'd be okay with it, s long as he wasn't a vampire, but-_

 

His thoughts, were once again, interrupted. This time it was Max.

 

"Does David like you?" He asked, sitting down on the sand next to Daniel's feet. 

 

"I highly doubt that, kiddo." He said, still standing. "Besides, even if he did, we couldn't show affection here. It's in the rules." 

 

"Well he was looking at you like you were a model. I've never seen David blush like that." Max said, drawing in the sand. Daniel noticed he was still wearing his hoodie. Odd.

 

"Aren't you going to go swimming, Max? I'd be good to get out of that hoodie." He said, looking down at him and trying to ignore his previous statement.

 

"No way. I like this hoodie." He said, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Daniel noticed a sunburn there. 

 

 _I can see if he's a vampire if I talk to him about it,_ Daniel realized.

 

"Max, you have a sunburn on your neck. We should treat it."

 

"No! David would kill me!" Max replied a bit too quickly.

 

 _"_ David would kill you because I treated your sunburn. Riiiight."

 

"David!!"

 

Max yelled, stopping David from moving to quickly glare at Daniel. The evil glare quickly went away as he approached the two.

 

"What's happening over here?" David asked, his hands on his hips.

 

"Max has a sunburn on his neck. He said you'd kill him if I tended to it." Daniel replied coolly. David sighed.

 

"Max... I'll take care of it. Thank you for your concern, Daniel, but I'll deal with it from here."

 

"But I-"

 

"I. Will. Handle. It." David said darkly, then escorted Max away to the cabins.

 

_I found my 2 vampires._

 


	3. ~3~

Daniel had suspected that they knew.

David had asked to look through his things. He said they normally do this check to all counselors, but based on Gwen's confused expression when he mentioned it made him thing otherwise. But he sighed, knowing all of his weapons and notes he'd done on vampires were only in the suitcase in his car, which he had locked. He got tired of waiting outside the door, so he walked over to Gwen and sat next to her.

"How you feeling?" He asked, noticing her sunburns all over her arms and legs. She managed a shrug.

"Gotta deal with it." She sighed. "This room inspection thing is not helping." she added quietly. Daniel chuckled softly.

"Just ask David to stay inside for today. You need the rest. He won't say no, I'm sure of it." He said with a small smile, which Gwen returned. The two continued to chat while David was inspecting their rooms. He looked frustrated when he walked out but easily masked it with his usual smile.

"Okay, thank you! Both of your rooms are free of damages." He said happily. "This is a free day for the campers, so we can somewhat relax!"

David walked to the door and cocked his head, a motion for the two counselors to follow. Daniel stood slowly, while Gwen just sprawled out on the couch.

"David, I have sunburns all over. Is it okay if I just...I guess, 'take the day off'?" She asked tiredly. She rolled over on the couch, so that he was facing away from them and her face was pressed into the cushions.

"Oh, of course, Gwen! Get well soon, okay?" He replied in his usual, perky tone. He then turned to Daniel. "Now you come with me! We have some work to do."

They walked out to see the kids messing around, as per usual. Daniel followed David wherever he went, as he needed to ask something yet he couldn't find the words.

"Hey, Kool-Aid Man." Max said, tugging at his arm. The words and his actions snapped Daniel from his thoughts. He turned and smiled at Max.

"Yes, Max?" He asked, shrugging off the nickname.

"David's been talking with me a bit more lately." He said, sitting down on the grass underneath him. He patted the ground next to him and Daniel took the hint, and sat next to him.

"What about him, Max?" He asked cautiously. The 10 year old had grown really attached to David, as if he was his father. He didn't want to upset him.

"Well, he's been sayin' things about you." He said, and glanced away for a moment to look at him. Daniel looked at his neck and sure enough, there were 2 small scars there. 

Bingo. 

"Well, he's been sayin weird things. He's grown a liking to you." Max said, picking at the grass around him. Daniel looked genuinely shocked. If what he thought was true, then Daniel knew exactly how to end his life. Why would he like him?

"That's not a bad thing Max."

"That's not what I was implying." Max said quickly. "It's like he's gay for you. He really likes you, so.." Max seemed troubled with his words and Daniel was throubled with his thoughts. Gay for him? Seriously, this had to be a prank. Daniel was openly gay, and he could admit that David was an adorable, cute, funny guy. He would probably ask him out if he wasn't a vampire, or at least what he suspects is one. 

"So if he does anything to you, or asks you anything..gay, I guess....just be good to him, okay?"

Daniel looked out onto the river for a moment. Something was off, he could sense it. Max would never say something like this unless he was told to. Or maybe he would? He hadn't been here long enough to see Max's soft side. Id David really did like him, then so be it. Daniel liked him too, and he may not even be a vampire to begin with. So he sighed and looked over to Max with a smile.

"Okay, Max."

Max nodded and stood, wiping all the dirt off of his jeans. Daniel did the same, wiping more harshly to get any of the brown off of his white pants.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Kool-Aid Man. Especially not David." Then Max spun on his heel wand walked off to talk to Neil. Daniel sighed.

His mind was racing. So Max was definitely a vampire, he saw the bite marks. Maybe Max tried to bite him but failed? Maybe Max tried to bite him and David stopped him? Maybe David tried to bite him but couldn't bring himself to do it? 

And Daniel started to realize he liked him back. He always laughed when David did, it was contagious. He tried his hardest to make him smile, make him proud. It had only been two weeks but he wanted to show him he was worth it. And what about the cult? If they find out he spared the vampires, and maybe even date one of them, they'd kick him out, maybe even kill him for treason. 

This was definitely going to be a long summer.


	4. ~4~

Daniel was at a crossroads.

He had realized that yes, he loved David. He loved how he talked, his enthusiasm about anything, his smile, his hair, his laugh. He liked David, he liked everything about him. But he had a job to do, and that was kill the vampires. And from what he expected, David was one of them. He didn't want to kill him. 

He had decided to take a day off. It was his first since he got the job here, so David easily allowed it. He used this time to investigate. He made sure that David and Gwen had been occupied in the activity they were doing, then opened David's room door and stepped inside. It smelled like pine and freshly-washed blankets. He looked around, just glancing at everything, not touching things.

He noticed the pictures scattered around on his desk. He smiled, looking at the young David in the photos. He reminded him of Max. He put all the pictures inside and pulled open the drawer underneath. Inside was generic items, from the looks of things. There was a lot of pencils and pens, a notepad, earbuds, random change. He opened the notepad, to see doodles all over the pages. He smiled looking over them and didn't notice the small blush that crept up his cheeks after seeming dozens of pictures of him and David. 

He put everything inside and closed that drawer. He took his time to check in the closet, moving aside all the vests and tee-shirts, and the few flannel button downs that were inside. At the back of the closet was a white button down. One of his own, Daniel noticed. He pushed it aside and looked up at the shelf at the top of the closet. He moved the chair by the desk and moved in in front of the closet, and stood on it to look at what was up there.

There were a few jars, one had a few pieces of paper in them and the other 2 had a red liquid inside. He looked around again, making sure nobody was watching and grabbed them, then stored them in one of the bags in David's room. He would take the bag to his car later. 

The majority of things up there were generic things- blankets, pillows, tissues. Nothing of much value was up there. He jumped down from the chair, landing on his toes and making little noise. He put the chair back and picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulders. He then checked under the bed. There was basic things- a few pieces of clothing, a suitcase. He moved some of the things around, and noticed a blue hoodie. It was Max's. But when he got up and looked out the window, Max was wearing his hoodie. It confused him. He bent back down and pulled the hoodie out, to reveal it had a few bloodstains on it. They looked like they'd been washed countless times. He shoved the hoodie into the bag as well. He pulled the suitcase and looked inside. A few more of the red jars were stores inside, which he pulled out and shoved into the bag. His hands landed on the pillow as he pushed himself up, but he noticed there was something hard underneath the pillow. He moved it over to see...a gun.

He looked shocked at first, but eventually Daniel pulled the gun into the bag. He zipped it up and walked outside his room, and gently closed the door. He sneaked his way around the campsite until he could unlock his car and throw the bag inside. He flopped down onto the couch and relaxed for a few minutes. He walked in right on time, as David walked in.

"Hello, Daniel! How have you been doing?" He asked, looking around for something in the kitchen. Daniel hummed in response.

"'m okay, I guess. I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks." He said quietly. David giggled, and finally grabbed the clipboard he was searching for.

"Of course, Danny!" He said happily. "Hey, you aren't hungry, are you? I could get you something." He asked. Daniel cocked his head off to the side, confused why he would ask that.

"Well, I'm a bit thirsty.. could you get me grape Kool Aid?" He asked cautiously. David nodded.

"Of course!" He said, and went off to make the Kool Aid. Daniel watched his movements, making sure he didn't do anything to it. He poured it into a red solo cup and gave it to Daniel. Daniel mumbled a quiet thank you to him.

"Also, I have to warn you, I might be a bit grumpy today." He said, grabbing the clipboard from the counter.

"Why's that?" Daniel asked, taking a small sip from his Kool Aid.

"I'm hungry."

Daniel spit out his Kool Aid in shock.


	5. ~5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a continuation of the last chapter.

Daniel was losing his mind. Did he really just..?

 

"Oh, my! Calm down, Daniel! I'm only hungry, I don't think it requires that reaction." David hummed, giggling as he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a towel. Daniel got up, he had enough, he'd been here for a few weeks and he had barely any definitive proof. When David turned around Daniel pushed him against the wall, and pinned him there.

 

"W-Woah- Hey! What's this for?!"

 

"You know what!" Daniel pushed him up again. "What are you?!"

 

David struggled against the hands pinning him to the wall. "What do you mean? Let me go!" He yelled. He was surprised they did not draw suspicion to themselves yet.

 

"No!" Daniel yelled, and kept him there. "What are you, David!"

 

"I'm nothing! I'm just David!"

 

"Liar!" Daniel yelled. He took both of his hands into one of his, keeping him pinned to the wall. He used his other free hand to grab the bandana around his neck. David mumbled an apology before using his free legs to kick Daniel in the stomach, causing the man to stumble backwards. David made a beeline for the door but Daniel caught him before he could leave, tugging him by the hair back into the cabin. He tossed him over the couch, where he fell into the coffee table, breaking it. He groaned, rolling over on his side, his back facing Daniel. the blonde stomped over and picked him up by his hair. He grabbed the bandana again, only to be hit in the face by David. He really was stronger than he looked. When he started to get back up David tossed him against the wall; he hit it sideways so he fell onto the floor. He hit his face on the ground, making him hiss. He tried to get up but he was kicked back down. 

 

Daniel noticed David was stronger than other most other vampires. Was he an alpha vampire? How was that possible, his cult told him they killed all of the alpha's off a long while ago. He didn't have much time to think about it before he was hit again. 

 

"I'm sorry." David said as he picked him up. His white shirt was bloody, as was his face. He was panting, not used to being beaten down. "But I can't have you telling anyone."

 

"So you are a vampire." He huffed. He smiled to himself, at least he can still do his job. He looked back up at David, he looked genuinely sorry for doing what he did. "And so you're going to kill me for finding out.."

 

"I'm not going to kill you." David replied quickly. "But I have to turn you."

 

Daniel's eyes widened, he couldn't be turned. He lived his whole life trying to avoid this moment. As if it were his saving grace, Max walked into the cabin. He stayed by the door, watching the two and taking in the broken room for a moment.

 

"Did he find out?" Max finally asked, walking into the broken room. David nodded slowly, then turned back to Daniel. Daniel was about to pass out from being hurt. David bared his fangs, ready to bite him when he paused. He didn't want to. Instead, he picked the man up and carried him into his room, letting Daniel fall asleep in his bed. He'd deal with the bloodstains later. First he had to deal with the broken living room.

 

~~~~

 

When Daniel awoke he was curled up on David's bed. He buried his face in the pillow, not wanting to get up due to his sore body. He noticed he was shirtless, and had bandages on his chest and arms. He could feel the bandages on his legs, but David pulled his pants back on, which the blonde was thankful for. He noticed the biggest bandage was on his chest, near where he heart would be. He looked at each of his bruises and cuts, each gash and mark on his skin that was inflicted on him. It would take him a while to fully heal. 

 

He begrudgingly picked himself up, despite his body's cries and pleas. He was unbearably sore, but he continued on. He stepped outside to see Max in the kitchen with a bowl in front of him. "Get in here you ass, I'm making Mac and Cheese."

 

This was a change of heart for Max. He knew the boy didn't like him at first, only being nice to him for his father's sake. Why was he being nice to him? 

 

He walked over anyways, next to him and leaned against the counter. His whole body hurt and it showed.

 

"David got all of your shit out of your car. Where'd you get that knife anyways? I thought only feeding a vamp a dead man's blood would kill a vampire." He said, adding the cheese powder to the bowl before stirring it. Daniel huffed, he figured David through the knife away for his own safety.

 

"It's... It was given to me, by my parents. I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" He said, chuckling but there was no humor behind it.

 

"Hell yeah you do. You could've killed him."

 

"That wasn't my intention."

 

"Then why did you come here?" Max practically yelled, turning around on the stool he was on to face Daniel. "You came here to get rid of the vampires at Camp Campbell. If you had the opportunity to, you would've killed him."

 

"I couldn't, okay?" He grumbled. "He's... he's the most... genuine person I've ever met. He's nice and he cares about everyone and he puts their happiness in front of his own.. people like that don't deserve to die." 

 

"Than who does, Daniel? Who truly deserves to die?"

 

It took him a while before he responded. 

 

"i do."


	6. ~6~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will ju7st be direct continuations of the previous chapter.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Max sighed, still mixing the mac and cheese. "No you don't."

 

"I came here to kill you and your father. You think that's something worth living for?" Daniel sighed, grabbing a water from the fridge and drinking half.

 

Max shrugged, dumping the food into a bowl and sliding it over to him. "It's all you know, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"So shut the fuck up and eat."

 

Daniel smiled a bit and took the bowl. "Thank you, Max." he said, grabbing a spoon and digging in. They chit-chatted for a while until Daniel got a phone call.

 

"Sorry kiddo, I gotta take this." He said, shrugging and walking into David's room for privacy. He answered the call and put his phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

 

"Daniel." The voice boomed on the other side.

 

Daniel froze. "Y-Yes sir..?" he asked, terror in his voice.

 

"Did you kill them?"

 

"W-Well, no... one of them is a child as well, I was just-"

 

"Do we have to sacrifice you?"

 

"No sir!"

 

"We're sending someone out there today. Kill them before they show up. Is that understood?"

 

"Y-yes sir." He hung up the phone and sighed, he was screwed. He opened the door and Max tumbled back.

 

"Max?"

 

"They're coming?" he asked.

 

Daniel didn't know what to do. He was freaking out, his mind racing but his mouth speaking anyways. "Go get David and fucking  _run,_ do you understand me?" He said sternly. Max nodded- this was the first time he saw Max scared before. The boy scurried off, and he watched through the window as he told him what to do. And, of course, David came running into the cabin instead of running.

 

"Daniel?!"

 

"Get the hell out of here, David." He growled, grabbing all his things. "I'll gather the kids- drive them somewhere safe. You gotta get out of here."

 

"They're going to kill you!"

 

"Better me than you." He said, shoving a bag into his hands. "There's bottles of blood in here, should last you a while. They're going to surround this place-"

 

"I can't leave you here!"

 

"Yes, you can. The site is close- it took me a few hours to get here from the closest site. You guys don't have much time-"

 

"Come with us!"

 

"No." He said, grabbing his suitcase and turning away from him. "I have to get the kids do safety. Take Max and get the hell out of here."

 

"No!"

 

Daniel growled and turned around to face him. "My life is not important. I am not a member of society. You are. Take Max and get out of here- do you understand me?!" He yelled, his grip growing tighter on his suitcase handle. David gulped. 

 

"Yes, sir." he said quietly.

 

"Good. Get out through the woods, now." He kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you, David."

 

"I love you too, Daniel.."

 

And Daniel was off, gathering the kids and ushering them in his car, promising them a trip to an arcade. They all squished into the car- Preston laid over Daniel's lap dramatically because he didn't have somewhere to sit. Daniel went over the speed limit- driving recklessly to get them to the nearest hotel. He ushered everyone out of the car and into the run-down motel. He made sure everyone was inside- including Gwen, who would not stop screaming because she didn't know what was happening. He counted once, twice, everyone was inside. He gathered them up by grabbing his flank gun and firing it into the ground.

 

"Guys- people are looking for me. They know I'm at Camp- they're trying to kill me. Please, please please  _please_ do not leave this place. Gwen, don't answer your phones and don't answer the door unless they knock like this-" he knocked 10 times. If you listened closely, you could hear him mumble "Camp campbell is the place for me and you," under his breath.

 

"Daniel, what the hell?! You can't just-"

 

"I'm keeping all of you alive! Don't leave for any reason- there should be food in the fridge, just drink water from the tap." He said, gathering his things.

 

"What?! You're going to die? Who's coming after you- I'll get em! RA-"  
  


"Nikki- I'm not who you think I am. These people have guns, knives, torture devices- they don't care who has to die as long as.." Daniel went silent for a moment. Neil stood.

 

"They're coming after david and Max, right? For what they are?" He asked quietly. Daniel nodded. 

 

"How did you kno-"

 

"Max told me."

 

"Oh.."

 

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Gwen yelled, clearly pissed off and for good reason. 

 

"Gwen. I need you alive, I need you to watch over these guys. None of you understand except for Neil, so.. please. Just stay."

 

Gwen sighed, she didn't want to. She wanted to ask more, she needed answers, but the kids... they meant a lot to her, even if she didn't show it. "Fine, fine, you asshole."

 

Daniel smiled weakly. "Thank you." He turned and grabbed his suitcase, and was about to leave when Neil tugged at his arm. "Take me with you."

 

"I can't risk you getting hurt-" he started, but Neil cut him off.

 

"Max makes me so damn happy, you don't even know. I'm not about to let him die by whoever from your fucking cult is after him!" He yelled- loud enough for the others to hear. The kids started yelling- what about a cult, things of that nature. Daniel huffed, but nodded. "Fine- just don't freak out." he led him to his car, locking the door behind them. He turned to him once they were inside and opened the suitcase. 

 

"You kids always wondered what was in here, well.." he pulled out a small pistol. "Do you know how to use of of these?" 

 

"A g-gun?! No! Why do you have weapons?!"

 

"To kill vampires- that's my job-"

 

"You're going to KILL THE-"

 

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, I'm not. If you want to go with me, you have to use one of these." He held up the gun. He went through the basics- how to reload, how to aim and fire, how to attack someone if they got too close. 

 

"Okay, okay. Let's go." He said, and sped off- not caring about the police who may be trailing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short-ish chapter! i will try to update at least once a week ?? i mainly during school- so expect an update at least once on a school day. the story is about to end fairly soon- i'm expecting maybe 8 more chapters? i'm not entirley sure, it may be more. anyways, i hope you enjoyed!


	7. ~7~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh sorry about not updating! i know you guys have wanted more and i haven't had the time due to personal issues, however I will try to start updating this again. thank you all for being patient with me and with this story ! anyways, onto the chapter.

Lucky for them (which is surprising, as Daniel never seemed to have much luck these days) they made it to camp before anyone else did. Daniel got out of the car with a terrified Neil trailing behind him. He opened the trunk, showing a wide variety of weapons. 

"Oh gosh-" Neil was freaking out just looking at them. Not that Daniel noticed yet. He grabbed a few guns and mines from the trunk, then walked to the entrance to camp.

"These should stop them somewhat, until either the police arrive or more of the cultists show up." He said in a hurried tone, leaving them on the ground along the entrance to camp. He made sure they would be detonated once they were touched, then grabbed Neil's arm and leading him along. 

"Neil, you were always good with science, correct?" He asked, heading in a certain direction.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied quickly, clearly in a state of shock.

Daniel pointed in a direction, presumable towards the flower scouts. "In an hour's time, how far could those two get on foot?"

Neil had to stop and think about it. "Ah.. presuming vampires are quicker than us humans, as that is what Max told me... probably around 5 to 7 miles, if they did not stop."

Daniel huffed and looked around- there was no way they could catch up to them on foot.

"You're thinking so loud I can practically hear you."

"Shut up- there's no way we can catch those two on foot. We can't reach the Flower Scouts without having to pass by the road the cult will most likely pass by, meaning-"

"Why don't we take the boat?" Neil pointed at the motorboat next to the dock. You could practically see Daniel's face light up.

"You're a genius-" he led him into the boat, making sure Neil had a life jacket on before starting it up. The two made their way along in the water, making their way across the river to the Flower Scouts when they heard a cry from behind them. Then, gunshots were fired in their direction. 

"Neil, get down!" he yelled, making the boy lay on the bottom of the boat to avoid being shot. Daniel sped up, going as quick as the boat would allow. They were so close to turning a corner and getting away from them when he was shot in the shoulder.

"Fuck-!" he yelled, managing to turn the corner before falling into the boat, blood falling out of his shoulder. It wasn't a clean shot, and it was still stuck into his shoulder.

"Daniel!"

"Neil, drive dammit!" he yelled, moving to the back of the boat and shielding a now driving Neil. "You won't get shot, I promise you, just go!"

Daniel pulled out a pistol from his belt and fired in their direction, stopping when they reached the Flower Scouts. The two got out, Daniel managing to continue on despite his bleeding shoulder. They ran through the camp, avoiding the screams from the girls as they did. They were about to head along the road when they were stopped.

"Daniel?!" 

The two turned around and were tackled in huge. It took Daniel a moment to realize he was in David's arms, an almost crying Max doing the same to Neil. When they pulled away David gasped.

"You're hurt-" 

"No shit-"

"You know what I mean!" He put pressure on his arm, hoping that it would stop the bleeding.

"Look, I'm fine, but we gotta go, now." He grabbed David with one hand and Max with the other, Neil holding Max's hand. They ran off, finding the closest parked car they could and hijacking it. Daniel didn't get in.

"You three have to go-" he emptied his pockets, a few weapons filling the seat next to Neil, who was in the back. "leave me here to deal wi-"

"I didn't do all of this for you to die!" 

"Sometimes life doesn't go as planned! You'll be fine without me, you'll live on, and get over me in three days. You've gotta go-"

"David-" Max tugged on the counselors arm. "We have to go-"

David was crying at this point, his hands shaking on the steering wheel. "I-I ca-ca-can't-"

"Neil-" he opened the back door, then the driver's seat. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen-"

"Close enough to fourteen. Drive." he commanded, and Neil quickly did as he asked, pulling David out of the driver's seat and he replaced the emptiness. David didn't let go of Daniel, sobbing into his shoulder, despite the fact it was shot. Daniel picked him up and set him in the back seat, then closing the door.

"Drive." 

And that was the last thing they heard from Daniel.


End file.
